Reaper
Reaper (Real name: Takeshi Ōnamazu) is a BLK Sniper TF2 Freak. He was created by YouTube user SarisKhan. His battle theme is [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a0xbNqksENg Bleach OST - Attack on the Beat]. He is the main protagonist of The Demon Slayers. Appearance Reaper is a BLK Sniper equipped with Silver Bullets, RED Chronomancer and Your Worst Nightmare. Personality and Behaviour Most of the time, Reaper is composed and focused. He is not easily disturbed, and he rarely acts surprised even when something really unexpected happens. In fact, he stays almost completely level-headed even in the most dire situations. When sufficiently provoked, however, he becomes noticeably more ruthless and violent over time. He strictly follows a code of conduct imposed on him by his unknown superiors. He actively protects the innocent from malevolent entities. While he may fight with various evil TF2 Monsters he encounters, he and his subordinates methodically seek and eliminate the demonic ones specifically. Even though definitely a good person at heart, he is not exactly nice. He acts only according to his own judgement and is rather difficult to reason with. This stubbornness may lead to unnecessary conflicts every now and then. Usually, his relationship with Soul Scout is a typical superior-subordinate one, though once in a while it becomes apparent he treats him also as a true companion. This extends to all of his known subordinates, such as Spanner or Mender. In addition, when Slender Mann assumed the form of the late Warrior during an encounter Reaper was visibly agitated despite his naturally collected disposition. Powers and Abilities Due to extensive training coupled with considerable experience Reaper is a masterful swordsman. He employs an intense, extremely ferocious style which consists of flurries of rapid attacks mixed with slower, but more powerful blows and jabs. The force, speed and trajectory of his slashes and thrusts change all the time to stay unpredictable and not allow the opponent to determine a pattern. It is a very close-contact approach that incessantly forces the enemy on the defensive and gives them little to no time to muster a counter-attack. As a Demon Slayer, Reaper is a spirit and does not have a genuine organic body. His form is a type of intricate "hard light" projection which allows him to interact with the physical world. In consequence, Reaper's body is not subject to the same limitations as an organic one and grants him enhanced fitness. He is considerably stronger than a normal human, as evidenced by his ability to effortlessly slice in half lesser opponents with one-handed swings of his sword. He can keep up with most mid-rank Freaks using his physical fitness alone. His durability is greater than ordinary as well, so that he may withstand several blows dealt by his demonic enemies. Furthermore, he boasts enhanced reflexes, speed and agility. He may move in abrupt bursts of speed that allow him to close the distance between him and an enemy in the blink of an eye. Notably, he can continue to perform such respectable feats for extended periods of time with little signs of fatigue. Additionally, Reaper possesses spiritual awareness. He may detect the presence of other supernatural TF2 Freaks from a moderate distance, as well as determine whether they are of spiritual, angelic or demonic origin. As the Captain of the Demon Slayers, Reaper boasts a great amount of spiritual energy to power his supernatural abilities. Whenever he releases his Bankai, it emanates a mild shockwave. The energy is purple in colour. Zanpakutō Reaper wields a Zanpakutō, that is a spiritual weapon with special powers. His Zanpakutō is called "the Grand Smasher". When in its default form it is a black with a four-petal-like hand guard and a handle wrapped in black cloth with white spots. The weapon may transform into Shikai form to unlock its special powers. The command is "Impact!". Upon release, the katana changes its shape into a large, cleaver-like red with a circular hand guard, from which a bent protrusion sprouts parallel to the handle. The special ability is "Impact", which is a sudden explosion of kinetic energy released on hit that causes considerable knock-back and deals significant concussive damage. Reaper can readily decide whether his sword cuts or releases the force upon contact. Reaper's Zanpakutō boasts a second, upgraded form which unlocks more power and additional techniques, that is a Bankai. The Bankai is called "World Breaker". The Zanpakutō changes into a big, heavy poleaxe with a thick wooden haft and a steel furnace head with three vent pipes and a large, battle-worn blade. In this state Reaper's physical prowess improves noticeably. Moreover, the attack power of the Impact is increased and the technique can now be launched toward the enemy as a potent air blast known as "Thunderclap". Furthermore, by striking the ground with the blade Reaper can summon the "Hell's Glow", pillars of purple energy which emerge from below the opponent. In order to use these techniques, Reaper needs to charge his weapon by spinning it over his head every once in a while. The more he spins it, the more power it accumulates, and it emits a low-pitched sound similar to a trumpet when fully charged. He has been recently working on his ultimate technique, but it is not completed yet. Overall, the Bankai is his trump card, as it substantially increases his combat power. Reaper Shikai.png|Shikai. Reaper Bankai.png|Bankai. Faults and Weaknesses *Despite his enhanced fitness, he is physically inferior to many high-rank TF2 Freaks. *In default state and Shikai he has no means of ranged combat. *Generally, Reaper's Bankai is somewhat cumbersome to wield. This may hinder his ability to efficiently deploy its power in combat. Trivia *Reaper was inspired by Shinigami, protagonists of the Bleach anime/manga franchise. He exhibits similar powers and principles, but is not based on any particular character. *Originally, his creator considered the Demoman class for Reaper. However, in the end he found that the voice lines did not match the personality he wanted the character to have, so the Sniper was chosen instead. *Unlike most Snipers, he did not use to have a scar on his left cheek. However, he eventually received one after his encounter with Nightmare Medic. *Reaper is ambidextrous. *His custom model, along with those of his subordinates, can be downloaded here. *Reaper's current design is the result of his creator's growing dissatisfaction with Reaper's initial low-quality skin and lighting issues with the Champ Stamp. *His weapon Shikai takes the model of the Red Queen from the game Devil May Cry 4 . Notable Videos ''The Demon Slayers *Reaper'' *''Hellfire'' *''Hellspawn'' *''Warrior'' (Cameo) *''SpectatⓍr'' *''Lurker'' *''Enemy'' (Cameo) Freak Fights Category:Blade Users Category:BLK Team Category:Freak Hunters Category:Glass Cannons Category:Lawful Good beings Category:Leaders Category:Martial Artists Category:Monsters made by SarisKhan Category:Multi-moded Category:Near-normal Category:Snipers Category:Spiritual